


既见君子 上卷 第十三章（上）

by windflying



Category: jijianjunzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windflying/pseuds/windflying





	既见君子 上卷 第十三章（上）

大约年轻人总是显得急躁而迫切，白宸将姬允的嘴唇含住，姬允未及反应，对方的舌头便趁隙探进来。  
那湿漉漉的舌头在舔着他的牙齿，白宸的睫毛有点太长了，眨动间刷到姬允的颧骨，距离贴得太近，鼻息相闻，姬允闻到对方身上淡淡的，带点湿气的，很好闻的味道。  
他的身体已为这曾经很熟悉过的气味而软化了。  
而他的心灵，则从未真正有过抗拒这人的时候。  
那原本薄弱的挣扎，在对方几乎称得上是用力的吮`吸下，渐渐流失了。  
姬允微微仰着头，脸颊还被白宸捧在手心里，这样的亲吻，有种说不出来的温柔意味似的。  
简直令人更觉得体内骚动，心口发烫起来。  
舌头在自己口内搅动，泛着黏腻的水声，舌尖被吮`吸得有些发麻了，嘴唇合不拢地，沿着交`合处滴下透明的汁液。  
姬允简直快难以呼吸般，从喉咙里发出沙哑的吟声。  
手下发软地推了一推越发靠近，几乎是压到了身上的人，他原意是想要喘口气，白宸也果然微微挪开嘴唇，下一刻，姬允的身体一轻。  
白宸拦腰将他抱起来，姬允才要张口，白宸黑得发亮的眼睛看着他被吻得通红的脸，又低下头来，含住他的嘴唇。  
“唔——”  
年轻人的热情，简直令人应接不暇。  
被放到床上的时候，姬允已是被亲的头晕目眩，手脚全无力气了。  
头顶的身体覆压上来，总觉得还很年轻稚嫩的身体，真正相贴之后，才发现已有很高大的骨骼，足以将姬允压得翻不起身来。  
模糊混乱中，姬允反而又记起自己的身份了。  
试图皱着眉呵斥他，又被密密麻麻的亲吻给塞进了喉舌之中。  
白宸简直有些像狗了，对他又亲又舔，爱不释口，全然忠诚的家犬一般，如果没有一边亲他，一边解他腰带的话。  
不中用的衣袍很快散开了，胸口裸出大片，白宸亲吻着他，手掌覆上那因常年贪欢，稍显得松垮的苍白肌肤，有些重地推揉着，还捻起两指，在那微微凸起的肉珠上，使力揪了一揪。  
姬允忍不住哆嗦了一下，从鼻中发出因疼痛而漫出的哼声，一双眼睛微微带了水光地瞪向白宸，厉声：“混账——唔嗯……”  
才骂出两个字，白宸嘴唇已向下去，含住了那被揪得立起来的小肉珠，推来推去地用舌尖顶着它，姬允一时很难自持，眉头似蹙非蹙，像是难过，又像是愉悦极了，口里漫出了破碎的吟声。  
床笫之欢最重要是相互得趣，上一世白宸被迫入宫，想来原本对男子之躯是不觉趣味的，否则两人也不至磋磨了一年有余，才渐入佳境。便是这渐入佳境，也是姬允摸索了不少路子，费心自己琢磨出来的。他致力于开发自己的敏感点，更致力于研究白宸喜欢怎么行事，久而久之，白宸喜欢咬他喉结，发狠地弄他胸口，更甚有时会舔他膝盖内弯处和大腿内侧，这些小小的，白宸恐怕自己也未注意的小癖好，便被姬允记在了心里，以在床上迎合白宸，教他在这场不甚情愿的欢爱里，也能得到一些快乐。  
重活一世，这具尚称得上年轻的身体，竟也将上一世的习性带了回来。  
姬允在被舔胸口这种难以言语的酥麻刺激里，全身都微微泛红了，呼吸加促，胸膛起伏，脊背不自主地微微蜷缩，白宸继续向下吻去，褪下亵裤之后，龙茎已有些肿胀地抬起头，顶端渗出些透明的黏液。  
白宸一时没有动作，姬允只闻见自己的喘息声，太急促，又太粗重了，简直令人面红。  
他耐不住地出声：“你还等什么——”  
白宸仿佛是痴迷似的，说：“凤郎的这里，也很可爱。”  
姬允一时没能反应过来，下面那物，便被不轻不重地弹了一下：“变得更大了呢。”  
一时脊背像是有电流猛然地窜过，连脊椎都微微发麻了，姬允脸上发烫，脑内片片白光炸开，他几乎是要口不择言了：“混账，荒唐，不知廉耻……”他也不知道自己口中跑出来的究竟是什么了。  
大约是在这方面，从未获得过这个人的赞美，脸皮厚如姬允，也感到害羞了。  
而白宸还在继续不知廉耻，他再次覆压上来，姬允几乎没反应过来，他什么时候将自己脱得这样干净的？！  
两人是赤｀裸相贴了，白宸的那处也蓬勃不已，紧紧地抵着姬允的小腹。  
白宸低低的，泛着沙哑的声音，贴着耳垂响起。  
“凤郎，待会射给我看，好不好？”

姬允无法去呵斥他的胆大妄为。  
仅仅是被抬高腰部，打开双腿，折到对方的腰间盘住，这样的姿势，已经让姬允心跳失速，口干舌燥。  
白宸蓄势待发地抵住他下面，姬允深知这物进到自己的身体里，那过于饱胀的充满感，动起来之后，更会使他神魂失所。在这深切的渴望里，又生出一丝难以言喻的，不知从何而起的羞耻，他双手抓紧了身下的床单，微微闭眼，湿润的睫毛微微颤抖，某种温顺的动物，被搬上献祭的台子一般。  
白宸的目光紧跟着他，一双眼似是极黑，又似极亮，他就着覆压的姿势，继续沉腰，缓慢地，坚定地，将自己嵌入到了姬允的身体里。  
“……凤郎，我进来了。”  
那压抑着的，沙哑的声音，随着从鼻尖滑下来的汗水，融入到姬允的嘴唇里。  
姬允一时失了声，眼睛也瞪大了，被完全撑开的感觉一时过于清晰，带着丝丝的痛意，他连呼吸都不敢过重了。  
白宸的话进到耳朵里，姬允缓了半刻，反应过来之后，一时难受刺激，下面竟又收缩了一下。  
白宸低喘一声。  
紧接着姬允的嘴唇，便被叼住，下嘴唇被用力吮了一下。  
“凤郎，先不要夹。”白宸满头细密的汗，隽美的双眉此时难为情似的皱紧了，嘴唇微抿地说，“忍得太久，我怕忍不住。”  
白宸好似真的对此感到羞赧了，姬允也被感染了这种羞赧一般，一时面色越发地红，僵硬着不敢动了。  
白宸缓了一缓，才开始浅浅地抽送起来，十来下之后，白宸仿佛是克制不住了一般，一下快似一下，又深又重，姬允一时还能应付，渐渐就被这过于激烈的动作，给顶得不堪承受，慌乱无措中抱紧了对方的肩背，双腿也夹紧对方的腰，以免自己被顶到撞上床头。  
姬允被白宸掐着臀｀部，那处已经被掰得很开，抽送的动作近乎狂乱和粗鲁，但又不至于令人感到粗暴，那仿佛是难耐热情下也涌动着温柔与疼惜似的，姬允在这样的情｀欲下几乎是全然沉溺了。  
又被抱起来，两人面对而坐，青年扶着他的腰，自上而下地吞入，那撞击声听在耳里，也令人感到阵阵发麻。  
相贴的小腹夹着他已经完全胀大的性具，上下摩擦中，渗出点点黏液，白宸凑上来含住他的嘴唇吮`吸，一手揽住他的腰，一手向下包住那一根，握住上下套弄。  
一个深深坐入之后，姬允脊背绷直，从喉咙里低喘着，射了白宸满手。  
泄身之后，全身便脱力地软下来，白宸仍将他抱住，温柔地舔他的耳垂，身下却仍一下一下地，凶猛地楔入他的身体里。  
终于白宸也在他体内射出，姬允还未松口气，又被青年翻个身，从后面插入。  
姬允连呻吟也无甚气力，更何谈推拒，任由青年颠来倒去，将他顶了个通通透透，上岸的鱼一般，只能张着嘴呼吸。  
下面更是一片湿黏，沾满两人的体液。


End file.
